When filming a scene for a movie or commercial, a typical film crew may utilize one or more cameras to capture images or video of a subject. For instances involving a single camera, the camera can be moved while capturing images or video of the subject, but the camera can only capture a single perspective from which the camera is located while capturing images or video of the subject. For instances involving multiple cameras, each of the cameras can move independently of each other and capture simultaneous images or video from different perspectives around the subject. In such instances involving multiple cameras, the cameras must be carefully coordinated by location and proximity to avoid capturing images or video of another camera capturing images or video from a different perspective. Extensive and time consuming editing of the captured images and video from multiple cameras can increase filmmakers' production costs.
Embodiments of the disclosure now will be described more fully hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which certain embodiments are shown. This disclosure may, however, be embodied in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the embodiments set forth herein; rather, these embodiments are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.